Five Can Keep A Secret
by bandgeek18
Summary: If you found out something important about someone you love could you tell them? If you thought it could hurt them, would you be able to keep it a secret? And would you ask others to help you keep it? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the samurai rangers.

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: Hello! My plot bunnies came up with this beauty while I was riding my scooter. Have fun!

Jayden sighed and rubbed his forehead when he heard something crash. "Do I even want to get up and check?"

"Better you than me," Ji told him.

"I believe I handled it last time Mike and Kevin's arguments broke something. It's your turn."

Ji nodded. "Unfortunately." He got up and went to see what had happened. He found the blue and green rangers inside a room they weren't supposed to be in. "What are you two doing in here?! It was locked for a reason!"

"That's what I told Mike," Kevin said. "He was trying to get in, and I told him not to, but he does it anyways and-"

"Hey!" Mike objected. "Kevin followed me in here, ok-"

"To make sure you didn't break anything-"

"And he's yelling at me when I haven't even really done anything wrong-"

"He touched something and-"

"Actually it happened when you-"

"Enough!" Ji yelled, cutting the two of them off. "This room is full of priceless artifacts. Some of the oldest and most powerful samurai relics are stored here. That's why it was locked!"

"I told you not to come in here," Kevin said.

"Kevin, enough. Now, out with it. What did you break?"

"The wall," Mike confesed. He and Kevin moved from where they'd been standing side by side to show Ji a gash in the wall about a foot across and two feet tall.

Ji sighed and crossed his arms, looking at them. The two rangers put heir hands behind their backs and put their hands down. They knew they were in trouble. "How did this happen?"

"I picked out his box," Mike began. "And Kevin was still yelling at me, so I tried to tell him to stop. Then he tired to take the box away and I tired to keep him form taking it."

"Then," Kevin interrupted. "We got into a kind of struggle and at some point we knocked over a shelf and in our surprise we both let go and the box kind of hit the wall."

Ji looked at them angrily. "You two are in so much trouble, you can't even begin to comprehend it." He went over and examines the hole. He saw a box down in the wall and shook his head. "You'd better hope I can get this box out like your lives depend on it, because they do."

"We didn't drop a box back there," Mike told him carefully.

"Don't lie Mike, you're already in enough trouble."

"But we didn't," Kevin objected. "The box we broke the wall with is over there on that table." He nodded it where a box about the size of the hole in the wall was sitting on a table.

"Then you must've knocked this one in there."

"But we couldn't have," Mike said. "We knocked the shelf over, broke the wall, put the box over there, then you came in, and so we tired to hide it."

"Then how did this box get in here?"

"I really don't know," Kevin insisted.

Ji shook his head and sighed. He reached into the hole and tired to maneuver the box out. He pulled it up and wiggled it around. He managed to get it out and looked it over. It was about the size of a shoe box and made of old wood. It was carved ornately with symbols and flowers. Ji blew dust off it, making Mike and Kevin cough and wave at the air. The top had the Shiba crest craved into it. The middle piece of the crest had the symbol for light craved in it. "What is this? I don't recognize it."

"Why was it in the wall?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Ji murmured still looking over the box. "I'd better show it to Jayden. Maybe he'll know. You two come with me, you're still in trouble."

Mike and Kevin looked at each other, sharing a 'now we're in for it' look. They followed Ji back to the living room. Mia and Emily were in there helping Jayden put the archive books he'd been studying with Ji back on the shelves. Emily rised an eyebrow when she saw them. "What did you two do now?"

"We may have broken the wall," Mike admitted.

"Really?!" Jayden asked. He shook his head. "You do realize you're not supposed to break the Shiba House?!"

"Yeah."

"But, we found this," Ji said, setting the box on the table. Everyone sat down and Jayden slid it closer. "I don't recognize it, and there's never been any record of it. I wondered if you might know what it is?"

Jayden shook his head as he examined it. "No. No I don't recognize it. How long do you think it's been in the wall?"

"Years. It was covered in dust and there had been a shelf in front of the place where it was hidden."

"So why was it hidden?"

"Maybe we should open it up and see," Mike suggested.

"You be quiet," Ji said to the green ranger. "You and Kevin are still in trouble."

"He's right though," Jayden admitted. "We should open it up and see wants inside."

"What if it's something bad?" Mia asked. "Like maybe there's a reason this box was hidden inside a wall in a locked room."

"She's right, we should be careful," Emily agreed.

"But we have to see what's in it," Jayden said. He examined it again and found a small lock. He tired to open it, but it was locked. "It's locked."

"Let me see it," Mike said. "I can pick the lock."

"How do you know how to pick locks?" Emily asked as Jayden passed Mike the box.

"Some friends of mine taught me when I was like fourteen." Mike pulled a couple of pins out of his pocket and began carefully unlocking the box. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard a click. "Here you go!" He passed it back to Jayden, who opened the ancient wood. He found papers, but most dominantly, there was a note on the top. He took it out and frowned. "Whoever wrote this has terrible handwriting." He squinted as he read. "To whoever finds this box, know the information in here is sacred. The life of an innocent person could very well depend on it. Please be careful to who you trust it to."

"Spooky. Who's it from?" Emily asked.

"Doesn't say." Jayden started taking things out of the box and passing them around.

"Of course its written in Japense," Mike complained, looking at the ones that he got. "Because why wouldn't it be?"

Mia smiled as she looked over his shoulder at thir papers. She frowned. "These are talking about...a...I don't know. Someone named Genta Umemori."

Jayden frowned. "I've never heard of that name. Ji?"

"Nothing I've read about ever mentions the Umemori family."

"So why would they be on these documents?" Emily asked. She looked at another paper and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my god. Jayden...Jayden you might want to look at this."

Jayden leaned over and looked at her paper. He took it gently; hand shaking. "That's impossible..."

"What is?" Mike asked.

Jayden turned the paper to show them. On it was a drawing of a samurai ranger. More specifically, the gold ranger. Kevin shook his head. "That's can't be possible. That's not...how?"

Ji shook his head and shuffled through his own papers. "I think I fond something." Jayden set the apeper down as Ji handed his over to the red ranger.

Jayden read it carefully. "This is the story of Genta Umemori. The sixth ranger and gold samurai ranger."

"But Antonio is the gold ranger," Mia said. "He's the first one."

"I know, shh. 'Genta was the samurai who built the first samurai morphers and zords-' "

"I thought the red shogun built the first zord?" Kevin asked.

"Well maybe if you stop interrupting, we'll find out!" Jayden snapped. "Anyways, 'he also, under my command, began to build the black box.' "

"Ok, this is beyond making sense," Mike said.

Jayden gave him a look. " 'Genta was a loyal and dedicated samurai, but he was sadly lost. The nighlocks attacked his family's home. We unfortunately arrived to late, and everyone inside, his staff, wife, daughter and son were all dead. As he died Genta looked into my eyes and told me that he would return. He said no matter how long it took, his bloodline would fight for mine once more. I didn't understand this at first, but now it is clear. It is my belief, that Genta's son, his eldest child, was snuck out during the fight. I further believe Genta used his own symbol power to transport the child somewhere safe.

"This box contains all the documents in the samurai archives, and artifacts that survived the fire that destroyed his home. I have used my own symbol power to remove any memory of Genta from the other samurai's minds. This might seem extreme, but I believe it is for the best. I want to protect Genta's child. I have no idea where he is now, and I shall personally see to it that this box is hidden safely. As far as anyone knows, I was directly involved in creating the things that Genta created. The black box will unfortunately remained unfinished, since I had asked Genta to make it so only someone from his blood line could complete it.

"I hope that no matter how many generations it may take, the powers of the gold ranger will once again rejoin the samurai team.' " Jayden sighed. "It's signed by my ancestor, the red shogun."

"What does this mean?" Mia asked. "There was a gold ranger before Antonio?"

"Apparently."

"So," Mike said. "There was a gold ranger, he died, and the red shogun...what? Just erased him from samurai history? A few symbols and boom! Forgotten?"

"Apparently."

"So what does that make Antonio?" Kevin asked. "That thing about the black box... The paper said that only that gold ranger's descendants could finish it. And Antonio finished it. So is Antonio..."

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Jayden ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe this," he whispered. He looked at another piece of paper. "According to this one the gold ranger had a key to this box. When it was never found it was assumed it was given to his son, so it could be passed down through the generations."

"So Antonio probably has the key to open the box," Emily said.

"This is insane," Mike said. "I mean, what actually proof do we have that this gold ranger is related to Antonio. It could just be a coinsedence."

"A coinsedence?" Kevin asked. "What are the odds that there have been two gold rangers, and both were tech geniuses," his looked at another piece of paper with drawings of zords. "with zords that were a squid, a lobster, and a lantern? I mean, the odds must be astronomical."

"It can't be a coinsedence," Ji told them. "Antonio must be connected to him somehow."

"So, this gold ranger, he somehow sends his son to wherever Antonio's family is from," Mia began. "And he just grows up, doesn't know he's a samurai...and becomes a fisherman?"

Jayden nodded. "And the family line continues until one day a fisherman named Antonio comes to the states, and meets the red ranger."

"And he rejoins the team like his ancestor promised all those years ago," Emily whispered. "My god Jayden, how are we going to tell him this?"

"I think this might just be Anotnio's lucky day," Mike smiled.

Kevin nodded. "He's going to be very excited."

"I'm excited for him," Mia nodded. "Right Jayden? Jayden?"

Jayden had found a couple of objects wrapped in cloth. He took them out and unwrapped the first one. He found a dagger with a gold sheath and intricate designs of suns and dragons. Jayden admired, it before taking the blade out. He examined it before putting it back. He looked at the others who looked at him expectantly. Finally, he shook his head slowly. "We can't do it."

"Do what?" Emily asked.

"We can never tell Antonio what we've discovered."

"Why?!" Mike asked. "Jayden, I feel like this is something he'd want to know."

"Are you sure?" Jayden asked, regarding them carefully. "Because, I feel like if we tell him this, it will turn his world upside down. Think about it, this is his ancestry we're talking about. Antonio is proud of being descended from fishermen. He likes who he is. We can't just go and change that on him. Undermine everything he thinks he knows about his family history. And another thing, Antonio as accomplished everything he has without knowing this. We can't just undermine his accomplishments. Like completing the black box. He thinks he did that through his own hard work and being smart. What do you think he'll say when we tell him it's because of his DNA. That someone in his family had to do it."

Jayden shook his head. "We can never tell Antonio he's a samurai descendant."

Ji nodded. "Jayden is right. Antonio has dome much for the team, and he's earned his spot. I think it would be unfair to take that away from him."

"So what do we do?" Mike asked.

"Give me the papers," Jayden said. As everyone handed them over he said, "We're going to out this some place where it will never be found. Some place safe. Somewhere Antonio will never find it. We lock it back up and no one need ever know we found it. Especially Antonio." He finished putting everything back and looked at everyone. "Right now, you must swear to me, on your honor as a samurai, that you'll never tell Antonio anything that we've discovered here today. Swear it."

Ji nodded. "I swear."

Kevin sighed. "I swear in my honor as a samurai I will never tell Antonio what we found."

Mia nodded. "I swear on my honor as a samurai I will never tell Antonio want we found."

Emily squeezed her hands and nodded. "I swear on my honor as a samurai that I will never tell Antonio what we found."

Mike nodded last of all. "I swear on my honor as a samurai that I will never tell Antonio want we found."

Jayden decided it was probably best he swear it too. "I swear on my honor as a samurai I will never tell Antonio what we found." He closed the box and heard the lock click. Not a scodn later he heard the gate open. "That'll be him."

"I'll take it," Ji said. "I can hide it."

Jayden nodded and handed the box off as the front doo opened. Ji disappeared as Antonio came around the corner. "Ahola amigos!"

"Hey," Mike greeted.

"How was the fishing today?" Jayden asked.

"Wonderful. Caught tons of fish and sold it all. How about you?"

"Just another ordinary day," Jayden said. "Or as ordinary as it gets around here."

"Tell me about it. Well, I could make some fish for dinner tonight? Sound good?"

"Always douse good to me," Mia smiled.

Jayden nodded. "Absolutely."


End file.
